cuphead_custom_bossesfandomcom-20200215-history
Mr. Magicat
Mr. Magicat is a boss located in Trick Town in Inkwell Isle 4. He is fought using an aeroplane. Appearance Magicat seems to be a cat-like being made of magical essence. He wears a black helmet with two horns and also has black claws. He has frog-like feet and a relatively small lower body but his upper body seems to be much larger, especially his head. Personality He seems to be quite wild, as he laughs at different points throughout the battle. However, he does speak in a formal tone, and even though he looks intimidating, he doesn't sound like he really wants to hurt the players at all; all he wants is a good show. Phase 1 Magicat starts off the battle by magically appearing out of nowhere and cackling maniacally. He'll start conjuring up magic orbs and launching them at you. Some of the orbs are parryable. He'll attack very slowly in this phase so he is easily dodgeable. After a while, four vertical lines appear on the screen. These do not damage the player, but the skulls descending and ascending from them will. Magicat will continue launching orbs at you until the phase ends. After enough damage is dealt, Magicat pauses for a moment and then laughs again. This signals phase 2. Phase 2 This phase is divided into two sub-phases. In the first sub-phase, his primary attack is to teleport behind you with a brick in his hand and smash it on you, whilst quickly teleporting back to the right side of the stage. He'll do this about three times before stopping to wave his hands around and conjuring up a giant orb. Once the orb is deployed, it locks on to you. After three seconds, it'll explode into three smaller orbs, one being parryable. If you manage to get enough hits on him, the second sub-phase will begin. In this phase, he'll teleport to a random location on the screen. In the middle of the screen, three clones of him will appear. They are all invulnerable to any type of attack, and when you fly into them you'll be inflicted with the poison effect. The real Magicat is invisible and constantly moves around the screen, so in order to deal damage to him, you'll need to hope for the best and wildly shoot. After he takes 5 hits from any weapon, he becomes visible again and then laughs. He'll repeat this until he takes enough damage to move into the final phase. Phase 3 In the final phase, Magicat turns the screen into a chessboard and then disappears. Anthropomorphic rooks spawn on random locations of the chessboard. They'll stomp their feet and then charge at you. You cannot shoot them unless they are on the same level of the screen as you or below you (if using the mini-bomb). If you shoot them, they'll explode, damaging you if you are nearby. After a minute, a small castle will appear on the north of the screen. Knights will jump out of the castle and will swing their heads at you. Similarly to the rooks, the knights are not damageable unless they are on the same level of the screen as you or below you. In order to progress, you must shoot the castle. After enough hits, Magicat rises from atop of the castle. Magicat will start throwing bombs at you. If they hit you, they'll explode. If they land on the ground, they'll explode after 3 seconds and damage anything around it, even the chess pieces. Some of the bombs are parryable. Bishops will jump from the castle now, too, and unlike the other pieces, they do not attack you from close range; they pull out bows and shoot arrows at you. Like the other two pieces, they are not damageable unless they are on the same level of the screen as you or below you. Once enough damage is dealt to the castle, it explodes, and Magicat is defeated as he falls to the ground. Category:II4 Category:Lonrad Category:Male Category:Aeroplane Category:Boss